Problematika Cinta
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: "Minna, hari ini aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang"/"Pelatih Endou, semua sudah berkumpul kita harus berangkat sekarang"/Bagaimana rasanya dilupakan?"/"Kau tidak bersama Tsurugi?"...


Problematika Cinta

Disclaimer : Karakter disini bukan milk saya kecuali beberapa tokoh yang saya ciptakan

Cast : Tsurugi Kyousuke & Matsukaze Tenma

Other Cast : Find them with your self xD

Genre : Gak pintar nentuin genre, jadi silahkan tentukan sendiri xD

Warning :Fict ini mengandung unsur Kegajean tingkat akut

Summary : Memang susah membuat seorang Tsundere tingkat tinggi untuk mengakui perasaanya sendiri. Seorang Tsunderugi yang akan merasakan badai kecemburuan dan jatuh bangun (?) mempertahankan rasa yang ada dalam dirinya. Bagaimanakah kira-kira reaksinya melihat kedekatan Tenma dengan Taiyou? Bagaimana pula reaksi Tenma melihat Tsurugi yang semakin hari semakin menempel kepada senpainya, Kirino?

Sorry for typo dan kekurangan lainnya

Fict ini adalah request dari PinkyRose-2376,

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS

Happy Reading

#Ruang Klub Sepakbola Raimon

" Minna, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang" ujar Endou

" Siapa dia, pelatih?" Tanya Tenma

" Kalian akan tahu nantinya" ujar Endou seraya tersenyum

Tak lama kemudian masuk seorang anak berambut orange cerah

" Konnichiwa, minna" sapanya

" Taiyou!" seru Tenma girang

" Tenma, O Genki desuka?" Tanya Taiyou

" Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang" jawab Tenma

" Jadi yang dimaksud pelatih adalah Amemiya-kun" ujar Shindou seraya tersenyum

" Ya, dia akan bergabung bersama kita" ujar Endou

" Pelatih Endou. Semua sudah berkumpul kita harus berangkat" ujar Haruna

" Baiklah. Minna bertemanlah dengannya. Aku ada acara bersama mantan pemain Inazuma Japan" ujar Endou

" Reuni yah" ujar Aoi

" Hahaha, kurang lebih seperti itu" ujar Endou dengan cengiran kudanya

( Yui : Haaalaah… Paling juga itu ajang buat dia bisa ketemu sama Goeunji

Ichirouta : Yaah.. kurasa begitu

Yui : Ichi, kau bukannya ada reuni juga bersama mereka? Pergilah, kau boleh pergi kesana

Ichirouta : Hountou ni?

Yui : Ya, kau boleh cuti

Ichirouta : Arigatou Yui ^^.

Endou : Kita harus sering-sering reuni

Kirino : Jangan begitu dong, Pelatih. Kalau kalian pergi pasti kita yang kena

Kidou : Kami serahkan sisanya pada kalian

Akhirnya para pemain Inazuma Eleven tempo doeloe kabur entahkemana

Shindou : Kita harus terima nasib

Tenma : Tenanglah minna. Entah bagaimana semua pasti akan baik-baik saja

Tsurugi : Dimana yang baik-baik saja )

" Selamat datang di Raimon Amemiya-kun" ujar Midori

" Arigatou" ujar Taoyou seraya tersenyum

" Baiklah, kita menuju kelapangan saja sekarang" usul Shindou

" Baiklah, Ayo Taiyou" ajak Tenma kemudian menarik tangan Taiyou menuju kelapangan sepak bola meninggalkan Raimon11 yang lain dan tentu saja kekasihnya sendiri, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

" Tenma sangat bersemangat" ujar Kirino

" Saking bersemangatnya dia melupakan sesuatu" ujar Shindou kemudian melirik Tsurugi yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi coolnya *menurut saya itu lebih cocok ekspresi tembok #Kabur begitu melihat Kyou*

" Melupakan apa senpai?" Tanya Hikaru

" Tentu saja melupakan kekasihnya sendiri" jawab Shindou seraya terkekeh pelan

Tsurugi hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah akibat ejekan Shindou yang menusuk tepat kejantungnya menembus relung hati terdalam dan juga membuka pintu hati nuraninya untuk segera bertobat #Hubungannya apa?#

" Sudahlah Shindou, jangan mengejeknya terus" ujar Kirino

" Baiklah, sekarang kita kelapangan saja" ujar Shindou

Mereka kemudian menyusul Tenma dan Taiyou dilapangan

" Bagaimana rasanya dilupakan oleh ukemu sendiri?" Tanya Kariya

" Diam kau. Lihat saja aku doakan Hikaru juga melupakanmu nanti" jawab Tsurugi ketus

" Heh, Kami-sama tidak akan mengabulkan doa dari preman sepertimu" ujar Kariya

" Lihat saja nanti, pasti terkabul" ujarTsurugi yakin

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan hal itu?" Tanya Kariya bingung

" Karena kata Author Kami-sama akan mengabulkan doa orang-orang yang menderita" jawab Tsurugi

Kariya sweatdrop

" Sejak kapan author bisa menjadi alim begitu" ujar Kariya

" Entahlah, dia mungkin habis mendapatkan siraman Rohani" ujar Tsurugi

" Kalian berdua!" seru Yui yang tiba-tiba datang

" Eh? Kau tidak boleh disini. Pergi sana" ujar Kariya dan Tsurugi kemudian mengucapka mantra agar author menghilang. Dan mantranya berhasil (?)

#Lapangan sepakbola

" Baiklah kita akan mengadakan latihan satu lawan satu saja yah" ujar Shindou

" Hai" sahut yang lain

" Kalian bisa memilih pasangan kalian sendiri" ujar Shindou lagi

" Kurasa aku sudah menemukan pasangan berlatih untukku" ujar Kariya

" Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Kariya pada Tsurugi

" Kurasa sama denganmu" Jawab Tsurugi

" Ekspresimu tidak meyakinkan" ujar Kariya sweatdrop

" Aku akan bersama dengan Taiyou" ujar Tenma keras

Glegar…(tau apalah bunyinya)

Petir menyambar jantung Tsurugi menusuk tepat dijantungnya menembus relung-Abaikan saja.

" Tsurugi kau dilupakan lagi" ejek Kariya

" Diam kau" bentak Tsurugi

" Tenma, kau tidak bersama Tsurugi?" Tanya Kirino

Kirino sweatdrop sesaat melihat Tsurugi memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah berkata _Arigatou senpai, kau penolongku_

" Tidak. Aku sudah terlanjur memilih Taiyou, senpai" jawab Tenma tanpa dosa

Glegar… Petir kedua menyambar Tsurugi

Kirino memandang Tsurugi seolah mengatakan _Aku tidak bisa membantumu_

Sementara Kariya? Dia sedang berguling-guling mengelilingi lapangan sambil memegang perutnya. Yah, dia menertawakan nasib Tsurugi.

" Woy, Kariya gue doain lu dilupain juga!" seru Tsurugi

" Kau masih percaya dengan author?" Tanya Kariya tidak percaya

" Sebenarnya tidak, tapi yasudahlah" jawab Tsurugi

" Baiklah kita buktikan" ujar Kariya

Kariya kemudian menghampiri Hikaru yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

" Hikaru, kita latihan berdua yah" pintanya

" Eh, Gomen Kariya. Aku sudah menjadi pasangan berlatih Amagi-senpai" jawab Hikaru dengan tampang polos tak berdosa

Glegar.. Petir akhirnya ikut menyambar Kariya

Saat menoleh pada Tsurugi dia mendapati Tsurugi sedang tertawa sambil berguling-guling keliling lapangan. *Si Kyou OOC banget deh*

" Woy, Tsunderugi! Ngapain lu guling-guling disitu. OOC banget tahu" seru Kariya

" Biarin, yang penting gue puas" jawab Tsurugi

" Gue gak nyangka Hikaru mencampakkan gue segampang itu" ujar Kariya ala-ala drama telenovela (?)

" Lu sabar aja Kariya. Coba lu Tanya sama author. Mungkin dia punya saran buat lu" usul Tsurugi sok prihatin

" Gue males, dia gak bisa dipercaya" tolak Kariya

" Lu gak lihat doa gue aja kekabul"ujar Tsurugi

" Yaudah deh. Nanti gue Tanyain kedia" ujar Kariya

" Oi. Kalian berdua cepat latihan" tegur Midori

" Kami belum punya pasangan" sahut Tsurugi dan Kariya

" Kalian berlatih berdua saja" ujar Aoi

" Berdua sama dia?" Tanya Kariya dan Tsurugi saling tunjuk

Ke-3 manager mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Hih, Najis tralala trilili" tolak keduanya

" Kalian jangan banyak protes! Semua sudah punya pasangan. Kalian saja yang belum" ujar Midori

Akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka menerima nasib masing-masing

Skip

" Minna latihan hari ini selesai" seru Midori

Ketiga manager telah menyiapkan minuman segar dan juga handuk.

" Aku benar-benar lelah" ujar Hamano kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi

" Shin-sama" panggil Akane seraya memberikan minuman pada Shindou yang sedang mengeringkan keringatnya

" Arigatou" ujar Shindou kemudian menerima minuman tersebut

" Tsurugi" panggil Tenma

 _" Yes,gue dipanggil. Pura-pura marah deh"_ batin Tsurugi

(Yui : Lu bisa kena karma Kyou

Kariya : Jangan percaya sama author..

Kyou : Beneran

Yui : Iyalah Kariya : Gak kok. Beneran percaya am ague

Yui : Terserah)

Tsurugi akhirnya menjalankan misinya untuk pura-pura marah dan tidak menghiraukan Tenma.

Tenma yang kesal akhirnya langsung pergi.

 _" Yaah.. kok pergi. Harusnya dia ngebujuk gue"_ batin Tsurugi

" Taiyou, antar aku pulang mau yah?" ajak Tenma

 _" Nani?! Dia ngajakin si Taiyou? Gue gimana dong?"_ batin Tsurugi frustasi

" Boleh" jawab Taiyou seraya tersenyum

" Tenma, kau tidak pulang bersama Tsurugi?" Tanya Shindou

" Dia gak mau bareng. Soalnya aku panggil dia gak noleh. Aku duluan yah, Kapten" ujar Tenma kemudian menarik tangan Taiyou *baca menyeret*

" Wah… Tenma kayaknya seneng banget" ujar Kirino

Tak lama kemudian aura kurang mengenakkan menyelimuti lapangan sepak bola Raimon. Setelah ditelusuri aura itu berasal dari Tsurugi yang sedang pundung dipojokan.

" E..eh? T…tsurugi? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Shindou

" Aku dilupain lagi" ujar Tsurugi

Semua hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada si Tsundere yang lagi OOC tingkat badai ini.

" Lagipula salah sendiri tadi Tenma manggil gak noleh" sahut Kariya tanpa dosa

" Emang siapa yang nyuruh gue tadi?!" ujar Tsurugi dengan level emosi tingkat badai

" Shindou, ada baiknya kita tidak ikut campur" bisik Kirino pada suaminya eh ralat sahabatnya itu

" Kau benar Kirino" sahut Shindou

Alhasil Raimon eleven yang belum pulang hanya menyaksikan acara tonjok-menonjokm antara Tsurugi dan Kariya seraya memakan Pop Corn rasa hati sapi (?) yang entah mereka dapat darimana

TBC

Huwaaa… Fictnya Gaje yah? Aduuuhh… Hountou ni Gomenasai. Ini diluar scenario. Tadinya saya mau bikin ini jadi Romance tapi kenapa yang muncul ini? Kenapa?

Kariya : Lha? Kan lu authornya gimana sih?

Yui : Ini gara-gara elu

Kariya : Kok gue?

Yui : Kenapa coba lu musti nongol?

Kariya : Yang buat script 'kan lu, gue mah Cuma ngikut doang

Yui : Kyaaa… jadi gimana ini… Buat **PinkyRose-2376** hountou ni gomenasai kalau gak sesuai sama harapan kamu…

Kariya : Kamu boleh menyiksa author lho..

Yui : Kapan gue ngomong gitu?

Tenma : Dalam mimpi Kariya kali

Yui : tahu ah, gelap. Si Kariya rada-rada somplak

Kariya : Buat **PinkyRose-2376** aku terima kok salamnya. Salam kenal yah, aku tahu kok kalau aku ini tampan tingkat badai, jadi wajar kalau kamu ngfans

Tsurugi : Tampanan juga gue kali

Kariya : eh Tsunderugi, lo ngapain disini? Ini scene gue

Tsurugi : emang iya? Gue gak lihat ada plang yang nyatain itu.. Lagian Yui gak ngomong tuh

Kariya : emang lu ngerasa cakep?

Tsurugi : Iya dong. Fans gue aja bejibun

Yui : *bisik ke Tenma* mereka narsis banget yah

Tenma : *bisik ke Yui* Iya narsis banget

Yui : Udah gini aja.. Mending biar adil kita Tanya sama readers di Inazuma Eleven Go siapa yang paling tampan, kita lihat suara terbanyak

Kariya : Oke setuju

Tsurugi : Siapa takut

Yui : Okelah, kalau begitu readers mohon partisipasinya yah, Btw, Kyou. Lakuin tugas lu gih

Tsurugi : Iya, tapi bareng Tenma yah?

Yui : Ya udahlah terserah lu

Kyou + Tenma : ARIGATOU FOR READ MINNA, REVIEM PLEASE

All : Jaa… sampai jumpa dichater selanjutnya..


End file.
